


Truth in Games

by NachoDiablo



Series: Fancy Meeting You Here [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Sirius is looking for a little bit of risky fun, and he finds it with a (not-quite) stranger.





	Truth in Games

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my submission for this week’s weekly writing prompt, “Ode to Strangers” from the Wolfstar Introvert Club (@introvert-club on Tumblr).
> 
> Everyone is welcome to participate, just be sure to tag your submissions with #wolfstar introvert prompt, add them to the collection here on AO3, or feel free to submit anonymously via ask!

Sirius glances around the alley on Old Compton that he’s just apparated into. Looks alright, he thinks to himself. It’s an alley, to be sure, but it’s fairly clean. Not overly noticeable from the street. No dumpsters or odd smells. He smiles to himself as he slides his wand into his left combat boot. Usually, he keeps it in the holster sewn into the sleeve of his leather jacket, but tonight he’s gone without.

 

A quick glance at his watch confirms that it’s time for him to head out. He pulls his hair out of its bun as he walks out of the alley and around the corner, giving it a shake before running his fingers through it. He smirks as he feels the stares of the passersby, watching him as he makes his way down the street in his tight, ripped jeans, black tshirt and eyeliner. He doesn’t hesitate as he heads directly to a pub aways down the block, pushing open the door and striding his way inside.

 

As Sirius does a quick scan of the bar, his eyes stop for a moment, locking in on a thin figure hunched over a glass filled with something clear, a slice of lime dangling from the edge. Sirius takes in the tight button-down shirt with the rolled sleeves, the loose lock of curls hanging over one warm, amber eye, the sunny smile that breaks out when the bartender asks him a question. 

 

_ Mine. _ One side of Sirius’ mouth curls upwards as he saunters over to the empty stool next to the tawny haired stranger, sliding onto it gracefully, leaning a bit too close to the other man as he raises one hand to get the bartender’s attention.

 

“Vodka soda with a twist of lime. Top shelf. Two, if you please.” Sirius winks cheerfully as rests one elbow on the bar, angling himself towards the stranger, who looks at him curiously from the corner of his eye before dropping his gaze once more.

 

“Double fisting on a Tuesday? Must have been a rough one.” The stranger has a small smile on his face as he speaks, though his gaze doesn’t leave the empty glass resting between his hands.

 

Sirius barks out a laugh. “Let’s not play games, love. One of those drinks is for you, and you bloody well know it.”

 

The stranger looks over, finally, one eyebrow arched. “I know that, do I? And how, pray tell, did you know what I was drinking?”

 

Sirius reaches out to trace his fingers along the stranger’s inner wrist. “Doesn’t matter what you were drinking before you met me. You’re drinking vodka now.”

 

The stranger chuckles, shaking his head. “If you say so.” He turns to look more closely at Sirius, letting his eyes wander unabashedly down Sirius’ frame. Sirius feels his cock start to harden at the intensity of those eyes as they make their way back up to burn into Sirius’ own silver ones.

 

“Is that why you came out tonight then? Fancied a drink with a stranger? I’d not have pinned you for someone who’s often without company.”

 

Sirius grins wickedly. “You’d be right. I’m not often without company. Tonight, however, I’ve slipped away for the evening.” He drags his nails lightly along the stranger’s forearm. “So you see, I’m  _ very _ much in need of company tonight.”

 

Slowly, the stranger removes his arm out from beneath Sirius’ touch. “So you’ve got someone then? At home?”

 

Sirius shrugs carelessly. “I do. Does it bother you?”

 

The stranger looks thoughtful as he chews on his bottom lip for a moment. “I suppose not. It’s your business, after all.” He looks back down at his glass as his cheeks color slightly. “Besides, I’m not one to turn down a face as pretty as yours. Ever.”

 

A faint blush appears across Sirius’ own cheekbones for a moment before he turns to thank the bartender as he hands over their drinks. Sirius slides one glass over to the stranger before raising his own. “Cheers, mate.” He takes a deep swallow as he watches the stranger bring his own glass to his lips, taking a deliberate sip, tilting his head back as he swallows the liquid, licking his lips before setting the glass down again.

 

Mesmerized as he is by the sight of the stranger’s long, slender fingers running along the edge of his collar, biting his bottom lip as he feels his own cock continue to swell, it takes Sirius a moment to realize he’s being asked a question. “Sorry, what was that? Got distracted by the view.” He snickers as his comment is met with an eyeroll and an amused sigh.

 

“I asked if you were going to tell me your name? Or is that not pertinent information?”

 

Sirius brings a finger up to his face, pressing it to his own lips before replying. “Does it matter what my name is? I’ll give you a false one if you like, but I thought I’d already established that I’m not one for games. Let’s call this what is it, yeah? Two strangers sharing a drink. Or more than just a drink, if you’re interested.”

 

The stranger says nothing, taking another sip of his drink silently. Slowly, he turns back to Sirius, cocking his head to the side. “Do you do this often? Sneak away for some fun on the side?”

 

Sirius grins as he runs a hand through his hair, tilting his head back slightly to expose his neck a bit, feeling pleased when he sees the stranger’s eyes gaze hungrily at his collarbone. “As often as I’m able. I seem to be awfully lucky tonight, snagging a bloke like you. I suspect you and I will be able to have quite the exciting evening together, if you’re up for a bit of fun.” 

 

The stranger blushes again as Sirius takes another sip of his drink. “Is that why you do it, then? For fun?”

 

“For fun, yes, but also for the thrill of it. One grows bored with the same thing every day. A little variety is healthy in any relationship. Surely you understand that?”

 

“No, I don’t.” There’s something soft and warm in the other man’s eyes as he reaches over to place his hand over Sirius’. “I can’t possibly imagine that I’d be bored for even one second with someone like you in my life.”

 

Sirius feels his breath hitch slightly as he turns his hand over so their palms are touching, lacing their fingers together tightly. “How about you finish off that drink and we get out of here, yeah? I know a spot that’s fairly secluded. It’ll give us a chance to chat more privately.” He’s so fucking hard that it’s almost painful, but he manages to maintain his cool demeanor for a bit longer. 

 

That is, until the stranger reaches his other hand out and grabs Sirius by the shoulder, pulling him closer, pressing his lips to Sirius’ ear, his breath hot against his neck. “I thought you said you weren’t going to play games tonight? If you want it, you’ll have to say it. You know a spot that’s fairly secluded, where I can  _ fuck you.” _

 

A small whine escaped from Sirius’ throat as he attempts to calm himself down before he comes in his too-tight jeans like a third-year being groped behind the greenhouses. “Er… I-”

 

“Say it.” It’s a firm command, but it’s delivered in a tone that’s soft as silk.

 

“I know a place that’s… fairly secluded. Where you can  _ fuck me.” _ Sirius’ breathing is heavy as he struggles to keep his composure, but he manages to slide his free hand up and over the other man’s thigh, brushing his fingertips lightly against the zipper of his jeans before grabbing his thick erection with a firm squeeze. Sirius smirks as he hears the stranger bite back a groan as he thrusts slightly upward against Sirius’ palm.

 

He untangles himself from the stranger’s grasp, tossing back the rest of his drink before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a handful of crumpled muggle bills. He’s electric with anticipation as he counts out what he’s sure is more than enough for two drinks and a generous tip, tossing the bills on the counter as he stands up.

 

“Well? Are you coming or not?” He flashes a flirty smile over his shoulder as he heads towards the door, knowing that there’s a pair of amber eyes trained on his arse as he makes his way out the door, down the street, and around the corner to the alley.

 

Before he can catch his breath, Sirius finds himself pressed face-first against the brick wall, two strong hands gripping his wrists, a thick cock grinding against his arse, hot breath against his neck, careful teeth nipping at the nape.

 

“Merl- er,  _ fuck, _ you’re gorgeous.” The whispered words in Sirius’ ear make him dizzy as he presses his arse back against the stranger, whining impatiently.

 

“I’ve got a bloody mirror at home. I know it. Are you going to get on with it?” Sirius’ tone is teasing, but there’s an urgency as well as he bares his neck to be further devoured roughly by lips, teeth and tongue.

 

“Suppose we ought not to waste any time. Anyone could look down the alley and see us.” One hand moves to unzip Sirius’ fly quickly, working his jeans and pants down to his knees. Two hands squeeze Sirius’ arse, moving the cheeks apart slightly as the stranger lowers himself to his knees. “You ever been caught before?”

 

Sirius snickers. “A few times, yeah. It was-  _ augh!” _ He inhales sharply as he feels a stinging bite on his left arse cheek, which is quickly soothed with a  soft, warm tongue. “Ahh… it’s all part of the thrill. Sense of danger, and all that-  _ oh.” _

 

Sirius bites his lower lip. The stranger’s tongue is circling his opening, teasing entry as his hands knead Sirius’ arse, spreading him open as he sucks and swipes his tongue across the tight pucker. Sirius moans, pressing his arse back further into the stranger’s face as he reaches down to give his own cock a few strokes.

 

“Fuck, that’s so good already. I’m- don’t get carried away down there, yeah? I don’t want to come until you’re fucking me.”

 

“The excitement’s getting to you, then? Does that happen often?” Nails dig into the soft flesh of Sirius’ arse as he presses his cheek against the brick wall, trying to stay focused.

 

“When a tongue as talented as yours is about to slide up into my arse? Absolutely.” Sirius nearly screams as the pointed tip of a tongue slips past the tight ring of muscle, gently yet forcefully working its way into Sirius. The sudden onslaught of intense sensation is so overwhelming that he has to grab the base of his cock tightly before he fucking comes all over the wall.

 

Sirius grits his teeth as he staves off his orgasm, trying his hardest to relax as the stranger buries his face in Sirius’ arse, spreading him open, hitting every one of his sweet spots with unerring accuracy. His legs are shaking by the time the stranger stands up again, replacing his tongue with two fingers, slick with lube that’s appeared from somewhere, as he uses his other hand to unzip his own trousers.

 

“You make the prettiest sounds when you’ve got a tongue up your arse, you know. Can’t wait to hear you when you’ve got my cock shoved inside you all the way to the hilt.” A hard smack on Sirius’ arse accentuates the hoarse words. Sirius moans again as a thick, hot cock presses itself against his arse as the stranger continues fingering him open, crooking his digits to press against Sirius’ prostate, forcing Sirius to press a fist to his mouth to keep from crying out.

 

“You’re ready now. Do you need me to go slow?” The voice in Sirius’ ear is breathless, but surprisingly steady.

 

“You don’t need to go slow. I like it rough. Hard. F-fast. Oh,  _ fuck.” _ Sirius presses a hand against the brick and rests his forehead there as he he feels an impressively thick cock shove its way inside of him. He presses his hips back to meet the other man’s thrusts as he works his way fully into Sirius, stretching him wide, filling him up.

 

“Er, what about-” Sirius stops for a moment to think of what those muggle cock-sealing contraptions are called- “what about prick covers, have you got one?”

 

The stranger stills for a second before answering. “No. Not tonight.” A hand threads through Sirius’ hair, giving it a little yank. “Tonight when you get home, you’ll have to explain why my cum is running down your thighs. You’ll have to explain why my handprints are on your arse. You’ll have to explain why my teeth marks are on your neck.” He bites down again, hard, where Sirius’ neck meets his shoulder, and Sirius hisses at the pain, even as his cock somehow manages to get even harder.

 

“Is this rough enough for you?” The stranger is driving into Sirius at a frantic pace, holding Sirius’ hips as he pulls himself nearly all the way out before slamming back in again, over and over. Sirius can’t stop the moans now as he fists his own cock, desperate for that release and yet unwilling to let the pain and pleasure end.

 

A low growl and a sharp suck on his neck make the decision for him as Sirius comes suddenly, hot, white ropes shooting over his fist and onto the brick. He feels his arse muscles clenching around the cock in his arse as he comes. The stranger shouts as he pulls Sirius’ hips flush against his own and comes as well, pressing his forehead down between Sirius’ shoulder blades, pulsing hotly deep in Sirius’ arse.

 

Neither of them says a word for several minutes as they stand together, breathing heavily. Eventually, Sirius feels the cock slide slowly out of his arse, causing his own spent cock to twitch slightly at the sensation.

 

_ “Prick covers? _ Honestly, where’d you come up with that?” Remus is laughing as he tucks himself back in his trousers.

 

Sirius attempts to mask his smile with a scowl as he pulls up his own jeans and pants. “Fuck off! I don’t know what they’re called, Moony! I’ve never actually fucked a muggle, you know.” He reaches out to cup Remus’ face with his hands, resting their foreheads together. “Never needed anyone else but you. You know that.”

 

Remus smiles as he blushes, pressing a kiss to Sirius’ lips. “I suppose I do. Now then, are we finished with our games tonight? I’d very much like to have your entire gorgeous body naked on display for me in our bed when we go for round two.”

 

Sirius grins roguishly. “I told you I wasn’t playing games, Moony. Every word I said tonight was the truth. Like always.” Without another word, Sirius arms are wrapped around Remus, and with a sudden  _ crack, _ the alley is silent once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr (@nachodiablo).


End file.
